characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Richter Belmont
Richter Belmont is the protagonist of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, he is the sixth in line of playable Belmonts. Background Powers & Abilities Equipment *'Vampire Killer': Once known as The Whip of Alchemy created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, even before it was the Vampire Killer, the Whip of Alchemy is stronger then even a dead man's discarded sword. It is a holy weapon of forbidden mysteries that is designed to destroy all who are related to the kindred of the night. ** Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. ** Base form is a standard leather whip, it's 2nd form being a thorn whip (twice as powerful), 3rd form being a chain whip (four times as powerful), 4th form being a morning star (eight times as powerful) and 5th form retains the morning star (15 times as powerful) with an Elemental property (such as fire in Richter Belmont's case) ** The Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash instantly. ** Absorbed the soul of Sara Trantoul as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential. ** Can shoot Fireballs from the tip of the whip (Unfortunately for Richter Belmont, he hasn't been seen doing this). ** Can be downgraded by the Punaguchi monster but it can't be destroyed (While it can be downgraded as the wielder takes damage, this specifically applies to Christopher Belmont in Castlevania: The Adventure but never in the case with the other Belmonts) ** Capable of Elemental Damage such as Fire, Ice and Lightning (in Leon Belmont's case, he is shown to use the Vampire Killer with either Fire, Ice or Lightning Elemental Forms at his whim). ** Can destroy dark magic projectiles as powerful as Death's Giant Skull attacks as seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. ** Can even utterly shatter dark-based weapons as powerful as Death's Scythe, which is a divine weapon in it's own right (even through Death can reform his Scythe at will). ** The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon Belmont in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it. ** If an illegitimate-successor (such as John Morris and his son Jonathan Morris did in the past) wields the Vampire Killer while it's true potential is unlocked for any reason, it will sap away the user's biological life span every time such user lashes out the Vampire Killer to the point where not even healing magic will restore any sustained wounds. ** Despite the fact it's mainly used against Creatures of the Night, the Vampire Killer can still deal significant damage to those who aren't related to them as the Memory of Richter Belmont could actually defeat Jonathan Morris with only a few lashes. Sub-Weapons * Dagger: ** Thousand Edge: * Axe: ** Axe Item Crash: Several axes surround Richter and spin around before spreading out. * Cross: Thrown akin to a boomerang ** Grand Cross: * Pocket Watch: Freezes time for five seconds. ** Pocket Watch Item Crash: * Holy Water: When the bottles are broken, send out a wave of holy fire ** Hydro Storm: Richter levitates into the air and makes a rain of holy water come down and is only avoidable if his enemy can dodge rain. * Magic Book/Bible: ** Bible Item Crash: Throws a circle of bible pages that continuously spin and go forward. * Tera's Necklace: * Iris's Charm: * Rebound Stone: * Aguena: Fires off an invisible projectile that, when it hits the opponent, calls a lightning bolt to strike them. ** Agunea Item Crash: Richter punches in the air, firing off several lightning bolts from his fist. * Vibhuti: Sends a wave of holy ashes across the ground ** Vibhuti Item Crash * Ricochet Rock: A rock that Richter throws downward at a 45 degree angle, which bounces off walls ** Ricochet Rock Item Crash * Javelin: Feats Strength *Can destroy stone in one whip. Speed *Can move fast enough to create afterimages Durability Skill * Defeated the Bone Golem, which is very resistant to even the Vampire Killer, can breath fire, can deliver a nasty blow to Richter Belmont, has two other forms after taking, can lay a temporary curse on Ricther Belmont and took a total of 45 hits to kill with the Vampire Killer alone. * Said by Alucard to be the strongest of the Belmont clan. Weaknesses * Was eventually kidnapped and brainwashed by Shaft. * Hot-Blooded * Most of his weapons are meant to fight unholy beings * Prefers brute force over strategy Fun Facts * Until Julius Belmont, Richter Belmont was the last legitimate successor to wield the Vampire Killer at it's true potential. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Castlevania Category:Male Characters Category:Hunters Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Axe Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Protagonists